Change The Relationship Between Us!
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Bukan maksud menghancurkan, hanya ingin merubah hubungan yang terjalin diantara kita. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi sosok yang kau cintai. Wu Yifan/ Huang Zi Tao / KrisTao/ TaoRis


Title : Change The Relationship Between Us!

Cast : —Huang Zi Tao

—Wu Yi Fan

—Yue Li Yin (Mention)

Pairing :TaoRis/ KrisTao

Disclaimer : Ini cerita hasil bikinan saya sendiri, kemiripan dan kesamaan dengan cerita lain hanya kebetulan, Cast bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini real milik saya!

Don't be Copycat and Silent reder!

Rate : M (For Mature Reader) ini ratingnya M, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menggunakan kata yang baik agar tidak terlalu vulgar dan lebih enak dibaca dan terkesan lebih 'Aman'.

Leght :OneShoot/ Shortfic.

Author :Ko Chen Teung

Genre :Romance, Family, Smut (!), Incest (Nah Loh! )

Ini GS! Entah kenapa saya lebih nge'feel kalo nulis GS, dan gara-gara FF Why, saya jadi suka FF yang 'sedikit' menjerumus ke Pedo wkwkwkw

**~Summary~**

_**Bukan maksud menghancurkan, hanya ingin merubah hubungan yang terjalin diantara kita. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi sosok yang kau cintai.**_

* * *

><p>Yifan, Pria berumur 38 tahun itu memasuki rumah mewahnya. Pukul sembilan malam, pekerjaannya sebagai asisten direktur sebuah perusahaan perbankan yang eksistensinya cukup diperhitungkan di Korea Selatan membuatnya harus pulang malam, tapi hari ini cukup awal Yifan pulang karna biasanya Pria tampan itu bisa pulang saat tengah malam.<p>

Berdiri setelah menutup pintu ber—Cat putih itu, manik mata tajamnya meneliti seluruh ruang rumah yang terjangkau matanya, sepi...

Sebenarnya bukan pemandangan yang janggal mengingat biasanya ia pulang larut malam, tapi ini pukul sembilan, belum terlalu malam, seharusnya sosok itu belum menjemput bunga tidurnya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, Pria dewasa itu melangkahkan kakinya.

Sambi melepas satu persatu kancing jas abu-abu gelap itu, jenjang kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah mewahnya.

Setelah menyampirkan jas serta menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh atleisnya, figur tanpa benang itu melangkah menuju kamar mandinya, untuk membersihkan diri dari penat yang menyelimutinya. Walau hari ini Yifan pulang lebih awal, rasa lelah itu tetap ada.

**~000~**

Setelah mengaitkan handuk putih di pinggangnya, Yifan keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Yifan terdiam, dipandangnya sosok itu yang sedang berguling seperti anak kucing di ranjang besarnya.

Hanya memandangnya, membiarkan sosok berambut panjang itu memeluk dan berguling sambil sesekali mencium guling Yifan.

Sosok itu...

Sosok berjenis kelamin perempuan itu...

Gadis yang beberapa bulan lalu baru saja menapak ke masa dewasa diumur 18 tahun...

Zitao...

Anak gadisnya...

"Ayah... "Gadis itu menatap sang ayah yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

Terdapat noda merah muda melihat ayahnya yang hanya menggunakan handuk di bagian bawahnya hingga tubuh atas seorang Pria yang menakjubkan itu terekam oleh mata jenakanya.

"Ayah kira kamu sudah tidur... "Yifan melangkah menuju almari untuk mengambil pakaiannya tanpa menatap sang Putri yang tertunduk malu di ranjangnya.

"Tadinya aku sudah tidur, tapi mendengar suara mobil Ayah aku terbangun, ternyata Ayah benar sudah pulang... "

Hanya dijawab sebuah gumaman dari celotehan panjang itu, dan sang Ayah kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk menggunakan pakaiannya, membuat Zitao mengerecutkan bibirnya, merasa diacuhkan.

Mata gadis itu kembali mengerling bahagia melihat sang Ayah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan kaus putih polos dan celana training pendek berwarna hitam melekat di tubuhya, cocok untuk tidur.

Yifan berjalan menuju ranjangnya, membuat Zitao merubah posisinya yang tadinya terlentang menjadi duduk dengan menekuk lututnya.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjangnya, Yifan mengambil kacamata dan sebuah buku, melakukan aktivitas membacanya sebelum tidur.

Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menatap aktivitas Ayahnya, sesekali alis Ayahnya itu mengerenyit serius saat membaca rentetan kata yang ada di buku perbankan itu, membuat Zitao terkikik tertahan melihat ekspresi sang Ayah yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Hampir 15 menit berlalu, bahkan sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepluh malam, tapi Yifan masih saja melakukan aktivitas membacanya, membuat Zitao kembali merasa diacuhkan.

"Ayah... "

Eh

Yifan menghentikan aktivitasnya saat dirasanya anak gadisnya ini merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya.

"Jangan membaca terus! "

Yifan melepaskan kacamatanya, dan mengembalikan benda itu beserta buku tebalnya ke laci meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Ini sudah malam, kamu gak tidur? "Tanya Yifan.

"Besok 'kan hari minggu, lagipula aku belum ada kegiatan, aku 'kan baru lulus beberapa minggu lalu... "

Gadis itu merenggut sambil memainkan sendiri rambut hitam panjangnya.

Zitao benar, anaknya ini belum ada kegiatan sama sekali mengingat Zitao baru saja lulus dari pendidikan sekolah tingkat atasnya, sedangkan ujian universitas yang dituju Zitao baru buka dua minggu lagi.

"Ayah, Cinta itu seperti apa? "

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah saatnya kau merasakan.. "Jawab Yifan.

"Apa Ayah akan mengizinkanku jika aku pacaran "Tanyanya lagi.

"Diumurmu ini seharusnya sudah boleh, tapi kamu ini masih terlalu polos dan kenanakan, Ayah perlu mempertimbangkannya.. "

"Kata Lulu juga banyak laki-laki yang tak baik.. "Ucap Zitao.

"Maka dari itu, cari laki-laki yang baik.. "

"Tentu saja, aku ingin laki-laki yang baik dan tampan seperti Ayah "Mata gadis itu berbinar bahagia.

"Ayah, ayah kangen Ibu tidak? "Tanya Zitao.

Yifan menunduk agar bisa menatap wajah Zitao.

"Tentu saja, kamu pasti juga kangen 'kan? " Zitao mengangguk.

"Ayah... "

Kembali Zitao merubah posisinya, gadis itu merangkak di atas ranjang Yifan, kepalanya ia selipkan di ceruk leher sang Ayah yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Yifan mengerenyit bingung, semanja apapun anaknya tak akan melakukan posisi yang bisa dibilang tak wajar ini.

"Ayah sayang sama aku? "

Yifan mengerenyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Putrinnya.

Yifan menikahi Liyin saat umur Yifan 25 tahun, keseharian keduanya yang sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan milik Junmyeon teman Yifan. Kebiasan pasangan itu mempertemukan keduanya pada Zitao, gadis kecil yang saat itu berumur lima tahun, ketertarikan keduanya apa lagi Liyin berkata bahwa Zitao mengigatkannya pada masa kecilnya, karna menurutnya Zitao ini mirip dengannya menyebabkan keduanya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Zitao, keduanyapun belum mempunyai anak mengingat baru tiga bulan mereka menikah.

Semuanya berjalan biasa, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Zitao adalah anak angkat mereka, karna memang kebetulan yang sangat mengagumkan wajah gadis cilik ini merupakan perpaduan Yifan dan Liyin, walau Liyin lebih mendominasi.

Setahun berlalu, Liyin hamil anak pertama meraka yang pasti membuat Yifan serta Zitao yang berumur enam tahun saat itu ikut senang, tapi takdir berkata lain, tepat saat proses persalinan Liyin yang memang mengidap penyakit asma dianjurkan untuk melakukan operasi tapi Wanita itu bersih keras agar melahirkan dengan jalur normal, bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga yang Yifan rasakan Nyawa sang Istri tak terselamatkan begitupun sang anak yang didambakannya.

Sejak saat itu Yifan menjadi orang tua tunggal, pernah sesekali Pria itu mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, tapi pekerjaannya yang saat ini mempersulit waktunya, jangankan berfikir untuk menjalin hubungan lagi, Zitaopun terkadang terantar di rumah sendirian.

"Tentu, kamu 'kan anak Ayah... "Jawab Yifan setelah kembali dari lamunan masa lalunya.

Yifan berjenggit kaget, saat dirasanya Zitao mengusap lehernya dengan hidung bangirnya, bahkan Yifan bisa merasakan bahwa Putrinya ini menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Ayah wangi... "Ucap gadis itu dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Ayah, aku jatuh cinta... "Ucap Zitao, jemari lentik dengan kuku berhiaskan cat warna-warni itu berputar-putar membuat pola tak beraturan di dada bidangnya, yang mau tak mau Yifan merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Apa Ayah ingin punya Ibu lagi? "

"Eh.. "

'**Cup~**

Kecupan singkat itu mendarat di bibir tebal Yifan, Pria dengan ekspresi kaget itu menatap Zitao yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yifan.

"Apa Ayah marah aku cium? "Benik mata itu berkedip polos.

"Tidak.. "Ucap Yifan setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa Ayah marah kalau aku jatuh cinta sama Ayah.. "

'**DEG!**

Ucapan terkesan polos itu meluluh lantahkan sejenak seluruh sistem tubuh yang menunjang kehidupan Yifan.

"Lihat aku Ayah, apa aku sudah seperti Ibu... "Zitao bangkit dan kini malah gadis itu duduk dipangkuan Yifan.

Yifan mendongak karna posisi Zitao yang kini lebih tinggi darinya, mata tajam itu memandang teliti anak gadisnya.

Kemaja putihnya, Yifan baru sadar ternyata Zitao saat ini menggunakan kemejanya.

Kemeja tipis ini juga selalu Liyin gunakan saat tidur, Kemeja ini akan menutup separuh paha Liyin, sedangkan Kemeja ini tak mampu menutup separuh paha Putrinya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Liyin.

Yifanpun baru sadar bahwa hanya sebuah pakaian dalam yang menutupi bagian bawah Zitao.

Mata Yifan menatap wajah Zitao, gadis kecil berumur lima tahun yang dulu ia temui sudah berubah.

Wajah polos itu kini berubah menjadi sosok cantik mengemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan.

Wajahnya memang mirip Liyin, hanya matanya yang berbeda.

Rambut yang dulu di potong seperti tokoh kartun Dora kini tergerai panjang seperti rambut Liyin dulu.

Kuku-kuku putih polos itu kini berhiaskan cat warna-warni.

Tubuh kecil itu, kini sudah berubah menjadi tubuh menggairahkan seorang wanita.

Bahkan Yifan akui tubuh Zitao lebih berisi, mengingat tubuh Liyin yang berukuran kecil.

Zitao seperti replika Liyin, tapi Zitao bukan Liyin.

"Aku ingin seperti Ibu... "

Setelah kalimat yang diucapkan disertai renggutan itu, membawa bibir Yifan meraup bibir kucing gadis di pangkuanya.

Zitaopun dengan kaku mengikuti apa yang ayahnya lakukan pada organ yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk berbicara.

Kini Yifan merubah posisi, berada di atas tubuh Zitao, kedua tangan gadis itu mengalung manja di lehernya.

Kecup demi kecupan, hingga benda tak bertulang itu menari bersama dalam rongga sang gadis.

Gadis itu pun mendongak saat dirasanya sensasi yang menggerogoti lehernya.

Satu, dua, tiga kancing, pengait di dadanya dan benda segitiga itu kini tegeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Yifan menghentikan aktivitasnya, ditatapnya tubuh polos itu, nafas tak beraturan dan mata itu sayu seolah pasrah akan kuasa Yifan.

Mengikuti jejak gadis di bawahnya, tubuh polos Yifan tertampang, menampakan Otot-otot khas seorang pria dewasa sepertinya, ditambah lagi Yifan yang selalu menyempatkan diri berolah raga, menciptakan pahatan tubuh yang membuat semua kaum hawa bersedia membuka selangkangannya dengan suka rela.

Zitao membuka kelopak mata pandanya, pipinya merah padam menatap pemandangan sosok di hadapannya, Zitao sering melihat bagian atas sang Ayah, tapi tidak dengan bagian bawah itu yang kini berdiri gagah seolah menantangnya.

Insting, gadis itu meraup benda yang menurutnya menantangnya itu, Yifan mendongak merasakan sensasi ini.

Sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, Yifan tak pernah 'Jajan' diluar sana, ia masih bisa bekerja sendiri untuk menuntaskan hasratnya walau tak meraih kepuasan yang sempurna.

Tapi kali ini, benda yang ia anggap sudah karatan karna tidak digunakan untuk yang lainnya kembali merasa berguna lagi.

Hingga puncak hasrat itu keluar, sebagiannya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan sang Gadis dan sisanya tertumpah dan membasahi sudut bibirnya.

Yifan merebahkan tubuh Putrinya itu, diraupnya belah bibir sensual itu membersihkan sisa-sisa aktivitas mereka tadi.

Kedua belah bibir itu terus beradu, saling berbalas remasan-remasan yang kembali membangkitkan si Pria.

Yifan melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, mendaratkan sebentar belah bibirnya menyapa puncak dada si gadis.

"Ayahhh... "

Yifan tersenyum.

Tangan kekarnya membuka belah celah kaki Zitao, ditatapnya, hingga jemari Yifan membelainya, ibu jarinya menekan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat seorang perempuan meracau indah, hingga Pria itu menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya mengecup, menjulurkan lidahnya menyapa benda ditengan lipatan menggoda itu.

Hingga sesi dimana inti aktivitas keduanya berlangsung, ringisan kesakitan itu terdengar, namun tak lama kemudian suara surga mengalun.

Pergerakan selatan tubuh keduanya mulai dari yang lembut hingga menaikan tempo tiap hentakan, mencoba mencapai titik terdalam untuk menapaki indahnya surga dunia.

Suara-suara erotis itupun tak kuasa ditahan keduanya, bagaikan nyanyian malaikat surga dilantunkan khusus untuk keduanya.

"Ayah aku... "

"Bersama sayang... "

Hingga cahaya putih itu, surga dunia yang mereka kejar telah mereka dapatkan.

Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Zitao yang terengah.

Pria itu terdiam menikmati pemandangan sang gadis yang sedang mengatur deru nafasnya.

Yifan terdiam, mengingat apa yang tadi Zitao lalukan padanya.

"Kamu belajar dari mana? "

"Hehehe insting... "Ekspresi kelelahan itu kini berubah menjadi ekspresi yang jenaka seolah lupa tentang aktivitas menguras tenaga yang mereka lakukan.

Yifan sendiri memang bingung, Zitao itu selalu saja punya stamina yang berlipat.

"Jadi alasan kamu seperti ini karna ingin seperti Ibu? "Tanya Yifan.

"Ayah marah? "Gadis itu menunduk takut.

"Apa yang Ibu lakuin kalau tau kita begini? "

"Maafin Zitao Ibu, tapi Zitao cinta Ayah.. "Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

Yifan mengusap pipi Yifan, gadis delapan belas tahun ini bahkan sudah menangis.

"Ayah juga cinta Zitao... "

"Eh? "

"Kalau kita berdua sama-sama cinta dan bahagia Ibu juga pasti senang, Ibu itu masa lalu Ayah, kamu mau jadi masa depan Ayah? "Tanya Yifan.

"A— ayah... "

"Kamu bukan anak kandung Ayah, hubungan kita gak terlarang... "

Yifan menarik pinggang Zitao agar mendekat kearahnya, dipeluknya tubuh yang masih bermandikan keringat itu.

"Semoga habis ini kamu jadi Mamah ya... "Bisik Yifan di teliga Zitao, tangan kekar itupun mengusap lembut perut datar Zitao.

"Ma— mamah? "

"Mulai sekarang, panggil Ayah dengan sebutan Papah ya... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Huahhhh maafkan aku kalo hasilnya berantakan gini hiks hehhe.<p>

Ini pendek cuman 2K karna langsung ke Inti.

Sorry lama gak update, jadi gini say sebenernya ini FF lama yang ada di FD aku, dan aku edit biar gak terlalu vulgar eh tapi bahasanya malah jadi amberegul emeseyu bahrelway dan sok puitis begini.

Laptop aku rusak say, Dan gara-gara itu aku kena Writer block! Ini aja aku edit di laptop sodara.

Semoga cukup memuaskan ya FF ini walaupun ya aku sendiri ngerasa kurang puas.

And sorry typo(s).

Apresiasinya say, minta review ya.

Love you :D


End file.
